


Jesus crosst our lord and savior

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flufd, Fluff, M/M, Sans x Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some certain spooky skeletons join the party</p>
<p>And by that i mean jesus crosst our lord and saviour and nightmare the nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus crosst our lord and savior

**Author's Note:**

> welcome crossnightmare/crightmoss to the family of shipping
> 
> Also these stories now update on sin sunday

Everyone sat in the middle of the floor. The sin had died down, and everyone was trying to start anew. Also, they had to act properly too, for some new sanses are coming to join the party.

A few minutes later, and a portal opened. Out stepped two sanses, Cross! Sans and Nightmare! Sans. Our savior jesus crosst and black, liquidy tentacle sans.

"HOILLO FELLOW TACO LOVER!" Shouted blue to cross, as Blue and ink tried to repair Error's head. 

"HI BLUE!" Cross shouted at blue. Nightmare gave him a disappointment look.

All the sanses spread out and went about their daily business in the house the were trapped in. Nightmare and cross traveled to the room in the back. But what they didn't know that this room was the sin room.

Cross took a seat on the bed away from nightmare. He was having senpai troubles. senpai dont like him ;-;

He could hear nightmare audibly sigh and groan, as he put a had to his skull. Nightmare swiftly moved towards cross.

Cross could feel nightmare's breath on his neck.

"U-uhh...senpai what are you doing?" Cross questioned him. "Something i can't do infront of the other sanses." Nightmare whispered, slowly trailing his head down cross's neck, Slightly biting it.

Before cross knew it, he was pinned to the bed by Nightmare.

"I'm going to fuck you like there's no tommorow~" He purred to cross. Cross gave a slight moan. Mmm yes, sexy time with cross and nightmare.

Nightmare got out of that slimey, tentacly form and went to his usual.

He softly trailed down cross's shirt, And softly licking his neck. Cross is all like 'daduq wut he does love me wow'

Even though cross really hated taking off all of his shit, he was sorta forced to and wella, now he only has his shorts on such wow

Nightmare rubbed one of cross's ribs and licked some of his others. Cross let out a moan and a gasp and Nightmare took this chance to passionately kiss cross and Obtain tounge dominace.

Nightmare' hands trailed all over cross's soft spots, And cross moaned loudly. "Your getting off to this, aren't you, you fucking uke." He purred in cross's "ear", or whatever it is, just bone?

"mMahh yEs..RIg-aHTheRE!" He moaned as he was explored down by Nightmare. "p.plEAsE!" He shouted out ((i guess)).

"Please what?" He said, trying to make cross beg. And cross replied, with a blushing face, "plEasE, ahFuCk mmmE ah~" lick lick lick.

Nightmare roughly removed the uke's shorts and positioned himself. He spawned in some tentacles  that wrapped themselves in cross's ribs and body, Making cross moan and beg for him to be fucked. As you wish, cross.

Nightmare gave a sharp thrust into cross and went out with a short pace, damn daniel let the beggars beg

"GEh-GoOO faSteR--" Cross shouted out to Nightmare. "What was that? Can't hear you". He said, pickingup the pace a little faster.

"GOOoooO fasTEr~ pleasE" he called out to his senpai. Wow.

Nightmare gave really fast and sharp thrusts into cross as cross moaned out in plesure, from the tentacles and being fucked at the same time.

Cross gave one final cry out before he came, Nightmare slowly after. But the Tentacles still move.

"NiiiGhtmaarE?~" Cross questioned.

"Ready for round 2 you slut?~"

**Author's Note:**

> yuna writes sin #1


End file.
